


Come Play With Us Lana

by SoulKiller13



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by The Shining, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, The Shining References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulKiller13/pseuds/SoulKiller13
Summary: Based on The Shining (1980 film) and The Loud House, Lana encounters the two girls in the hallway of the overlook hotel. (One-shot)





	Come Play With Us Lana

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first loud house story ever made a drabble based on an infamous scene from The Shining. I originally posted this on FanFiction.Net back in June and reposted it on Wattpad.

Lana was riding her big wheels down the hall in the overlook hotel. She and her parents came to the hotel after her dad was hired to look after the hotel until May 1.

She passed the main hall then the kitchen then the lobby then another hall where she passed room 237, she still wondered what's inside that room she had thought about it after her talk with dick Halloran a month before.

As Lana rides to the overlook's west wing she reaches a dead end and encounters two girls, both wearing light blue dresses and white knee socks, long light pink ribbon tie on their one is taller than the other. holding each other's hands, and stares blankly at Lana.

Lana being naturally terrified at the sight, but she didn't move or scream she just stared at the girls with wide eyes and an open mouth. She immediately recognized those two, they were the same girls she encountered a month ago at the game room. But also from the visions, she was before it.

After a dead silence, the girls finally spoke.

"Hello, Lana..."

Lana continues to stare frightfully wondering how they know her name.

"Come play with us…"

"Come play with us, Lana…"

Lana then has visions, visions of the girls laying on the ground dead, and all covered in blood. She also sees a chair that is flipped upside down and an axe laying right next to one of the girls.

"Forever…"

Lana sees the vision again now more terrified as the girls magically teleported closer to her.

"And ever…"

She sees the visions one more time right as the two girls now face to face with Lana.

"And ever"

Lana quickly covered her eyes with her hands while whimpering and shaking nervously. After about 10 seconds of brutal silence, she reluctantly opened her eyes and saw...nothing. They were gone, still worried she looked around just to be sure.

" Tammy? I'm scared" she called out her imaginary friend

"Remember what Mr. Halloran said, it's just like pictures in the book Lana, it isn't real," said Lana while imitating tammy and using her index finger as a finger puppet.

She looks back into the dead-end silently.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this one-shot. I will be posting more stories originally posted on my FFN account. See ya!


End file.
